ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodiest 47 Acres
' Bloodiest 47 Acres' is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The Bloodiest 47 Acres in America? This is going to be one amazing investigation! The Ghost Hunters travel to Jefferson City, Missouri to check out the Missouri State Penitentiary. It opened in 1836 and housed some pretty notorious criminals over the years. A riot once took the lives of four men and injured hundreds of others, and between 1963 and 1964 there were about 550 assaults- particularly stabbings. There have been 40 executions in its gas room. This joint was closed in the 1990s, but even before then prisoners and guards alike have reported paranormal experiences. In the control center, people have seen a man in a white lab coat walking briskly carrying a clipboard. Was it the ghost of an inmate named Jack that worked in the hospital? An apparition of a woman has been spotted in the women's wing, and in the F&G Halls people often hear doors slamming and guards have heard footsteps following them and seen grey shadows. In cells 16 and 7 people have heard full conversations and seen spirits. There is also a dungeon, which is always an invitation for paranormal activity. The prison had a shoe factory, where reports of a passing apparition kept guards on edge. The facility is huge, so the team is going to have to spread out and work hard during the hunt. Jason and Grant kick off the search in H-block and instantly pick up male voices. The guys figure they might hear the voices much clearer through the headphones! Steve and Tango find some outrageous EMF fluctuations that seemed to be moving with them— a startling occurrence. That is, until they find an electric box…that makes sense, even if it's disappointing. Britt is desperate to experience being closed in the gas chamber, so he gets cozy in the death chair while KJ sits outside and sees a door close. It totally gives KJ chills. Britt hears breathing. They move on to solitary confinement and see a mist. Britt is startled by a cold, damp pipe and freaks out, stepping on KJ's foot. Something is moving around the F&G halls when Amy and Adam walk through. They chase the spirit, as it seems to be trying to get away from them. They even split up to try to corner the shadow, but it gets away. Taking a turn in solitary, Amy and Adam have bizarre experiences, while Britt and KJ see a shadow in Cell 16. They hear walking around, sounds coming from everywhere. There was so much going on in that room! For the reveal, Grant is certain to relay information about the electric boxes, which could be emitting high EMFs. They present the audio and video evidence of the noises and voices. Nothing negative is happening, so there is no reason to fear any of the spirits that are lingering in the prison. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes